Blank Canvas
by CoraLoft
Summary: Supernatural AU- Angels, Demons, and Humans all live as one on the surface of the Earth. Drinking at bars together, going to work together, having fun together. Oh, and killing each other, being racist, prejudice, and worst of all falling in love with each other. The story begins with Dean Winchester getting his new job as a waiter in the wonderful, and completely run down-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **So, I am new to the fanfic world, and after reading a few Destiel type of fanfictions I really wanted to start my own. This is my first time doing this kind of thing, so feel free to give me critical reviews of my writing. If you happen to read through my writing.

**Title: **Blank Canvas

**Rating****: MA. **Only because later on in the story I plan on writing sex, and other adult themes.

**Pairings: **Castiel/Dean. Sam/someone eventually. More pairings when I can think of them.

**Warnings: (Read if you aren't wanting to read more mature content)** So in this chapter there isn't anything bad besides some ass staring. So no sex.

**Full Summary: **Supernatural AU- Angels, Demons, and Humans all live as one on the surface of the Earth. Drinking at bars together, going to work together, having fun together. Oh, and killing each other, being racist, prejudice, and worst of all _falling in love with each other. _The story begins with Dean Winchester getting his new job as a waiter in the wonderful, and completely run down restaurant "Harvelle's Roadhouse". His trainer? An Angel named Castiel.

**Somethings you might need to know: **This is an AU- Alternate Universe. Angels, and Demons are different from the actual show in this story. Demons and Angels have wings. However, a Demons body, and Angels, have two large slits in their back, allowing the wings to come out of the slits, or to be 'crunched' back into the body, to hide the wings. Mostly everyone keeps their wings in their back so they don't rip their clothes, or inconveniently knock over things. A lot more will probably be explained as I walk you through the story, and if you have any questions you can ask me in Reviews or just message me and I can message you back, and/or just make an Author's Notes section for it.

**Ages: **Dean- 20, Castiel- 19, Sam- 19, Gabriel- 25.

I also don't have a beta. I don't really know how to get one, and I don't even know if this story will last long enough for me to have one since this is my first time, so I apologize for anything that is horribly misspelled, or just down right wrong(Grammar/spelling wise.) I also don't really know how to make an image yet, but I'll research that, promise!

_._._._._._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._._._._._.

**September 14, 2014**

Dean slowly parked his car in the small back parking lot of the restaurant he applied at a week ago, and because he had been best friends with the owners daughter since he was a child, he got the job the minute he applied. Harvelles Roadhouse was the place. Demons, Angels, and Humans from all over the city came to this place because it catered to a lot of needs. Angels liked a lot of things that most restaurants wouldn't carry, same thing with Demons. So the Roadhouse was central to its area for a nice place to eat out with a mixed family, and it was the only place you knew wouldn't run out of your favorite foods.

Joe wasn't here, and her mother wasn't either. He had known what their cars looked like. A few other cars were there too, so Dean knew he would be faced with the challenge of meeting new coworkers. His brother, Sam, sat right beside him in the Impala, looking at his brother with concern. "It's ok Dean. It's just bringing food to tables, and busting them when the people leave. You can be a smart ass, but I know you know how to be nice to people." Sam smiled, as he lifted himself out of the passenger side door, and stretched his tall limbs. Dean got out of the car and looked at this brother over the roof of the car, " I know I can charm the pants off of a girl Sam, thats not the issue. It's just my first job, and we both have a reputation of fucking good things up in our lives." Dean slammed the door, and sighed as he looked towards the ground. Sam walked around the car to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder, and gave it a tight squeeze. "You've got this, Dean."

Dean admired his brothers confidence in him. He walked through the back door, Sam following in his footsteps, and they were welcomed to the hustle and bustle of the Roadhouse. A scene that had always been familiar and heart warming, but now scared Dean half to death. Sam went to his usual seat at the bar, looking around, or picking up one of the stash of books he keep underneath the bar near his seat. Dean and Sam spent a lot of time here with Bobby when they had free time after college courses, or just on their days off from school. However, with the disappearance of their father, and their mother dead, bills started to pill up, and Dean refused to let Sam get a job. Besides, if they had to, Dean would quit college just to keep Sam in it if he had to.

Dean was surprised when he did get the job because they hadn't been to the Roadhouse in about four months. Starting college, and living in dorms, and taking care of each other, and trying to find their father really put a damper on their free time, so this job was going to give them an excuse to come back here a lot more often, which was one of the positive side effects of the job. And one of the negative was the fact that Dean was going to have to be trained by someone he didn't even know. When Sam took his seat, and Dean stood at the bar talking to his brother, a smaller man tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Dean?" the voice was a light, almost feminine in a way, quite. If the man hadn't tapped his shoulders, he wouldn't have even turned around.

Dean looked the cute kid up and down. His hair was dark, almost black, and was a little messy from running around, taking orders. His shirt was white, with a few stains from random condiments, and grease. His cheeks were a light pink from the busy lunch rush, running through the back to grab certain things was hell because you had to avoid hitting the cook and other waiters and waitresses trying to rush around getting dishes, and food, and other things they needed. It was hard work. "Ya, who are you?" Dean asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "I am the lead waiter here. My name is Castiel and I'll be the one training you."

Dean laughed a little, and both Sam and Castiel gave him a confused look. "Look, Joe is going to train me. I have known her longer, and you are a complete-" he was interrupted when Sam kicked the back of Deans knee, making the Demon hit the floor, who almost immediately stood back up. Castiel smiled, and had a silent laugh for himself as he looked Dean in the eyes. "Jo isn't here, and neither is her mother. Jo said she would be out with her mom to go to a doctors appointment. So I'm pretty much manager for the day." he explained. "Now, come with me." he turned around and walked off, expecting Dean to follow, which he did.

Castiel guided him through the back of the restaurant. There was the bar that Sam sat at, and behind that was a huge, empty room, and a wall with a huge glassless window, looking into the kitchen. That is where the cooks sat out food for the waiting staff to get, and take to the tables. "This is pretty much going to be your second main place. This is where you get your food for your orders, and bring it out to the customers. See that metal bar?" Castiel pointed to a circular piece of metal with clips all around it. "You just clip your order onto that, and when the cooks make it, they place your ticket on top of the plate that represents the order, and you take it. Simple." There was a hallway that extended past the blank room they were just in, and on your right, the first door was the one that actually let you into the kitchen, then right of that was the managers office. Dark, and everything was turned off in that room since Jo's mom wasn't here. Leading him further back down the hallway there were two restrooms, both on the left side. Then you cut a right corner, and on the left side was a huge room filled with tiny lockers, a giant table with a lot of random chairs, some from the restaurant, some lawn chairs, and a flat screen TV was sitting on a small end table in front of the bigger table that everyone sat at. Dean assumed it was a break room, and a changing station combined.

"This is where we take our two 10 minute breaks. Most of the time people take the two breaks at the same time, so they can take 20 straight minutes off. Me, personally, I like to break it up into 5 minute breaks, so I can sit, take a drink, reply to texts, and get back to work. The more you help out around here, the better the work environment is, so I don't like to take long breaks." he rambled on, a little nervous since Dean was new, and he hadn't really trained anybody before. "You can also change back here. Put a new shirt on, or put your uniform on. Also, your locker is right next to mine, since the guy you are replacing had that one last." Castiel smiled as he walked over to the small locker on the top half, and presented it like a showcase girl on TV. Dean smiled a little, repressing a laugh. He opened the locker and a white shirt, and a small white apron were inside the locker. "Jo left it for you. We have a set type of clothing to wear here. Today, its fine because I assume no one told you, but we have to be wearing some kind of black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt. Doesn't matter what kind of shirt, as long as its white."

Castiel immediatly turned around as Dean stipped his shirt off, blushing as he did so. Dean took the white shirt from the locker and slipped it on super quick. Feeling a little uncomfortable about changing in front of the other male. "Hey, can you uh... help me with this?" he asked. Castiel turned around to see Dean hold up the apron. Castiel gave a silent nod as he took the apron from Dean, and placed the front part a little below Deans stomach, and then slowly tied the string up above Deans ass, looking down and admiring its perfect shape, before tying the perfect ribbon, almost like he was presenting a present to himself. "All done." he managed to say, and coughed, giving him the excuse to look away so he wouldn't cough on the other male. Dean was blushing a little, but only because women were usually the ones touching near his ass. Women didn't do anything with them but slap them, but Dean knew how much a woman loved a perfect butt on a guy.

Castiel walked back out to the front of the restaurant, and stood behind the bar, "Ok, so. You are just going to follow me. Here is a pen, and ordering paper. Watch, listen, and write down the same exact order I do, and write it the way I do. It's efficient, and will help you learn how the cooks want their tickets to look so they know how and when to cook it." And thats exactly what Dean did. Dean followed Castiel around like a puppy. At first he was just learning from Castiel, and after and hour or so, Castiel started making him take the orders, telling him how to write the things customers wanted on a ticket. Then Castiel always made him carry the food, and told him how the tables were numbered, and how many waiters and waitresses were responsible for each section. Since the Roadhouse was a busy place, each section consisted of about 10 tables, leaving two wait staff for each section. Today it was Dean and Castiel for the same section.

Dean worked a total of six hours before he was allowed to clock out. He plopped down next to Sam, who was doing homework, and sighed as he slipped his apron off, and slammed it onto the bar. Castiel was in the back changing, ready to take his day off as well. It was around six in the afternoon. "Sorry Sam. You know, you don't have to come here?" he looked at this brother. Sam put down his pencil, and gave his brother a small laugh. "It's fine Dean. I came here to see Jo, and her mom, but that plan didn't work out, so it gave me time to read, and catch up on homework. Plus seeing you follow Castiel around like a puppy was funny." Dean punched Sam in the arm, and gave him a half hearted angry look. "I was training damn it!" he defended himself. As Dean and Sam walked out of the restaurant through the back, they both looked up at the Impala, and right beside it was a small red Nissan. It looked brand new. No scratches or dents, or hardly any dirt. Castiel was sitting inside texting on his phone.

Sam then took it upon himself to plant his legs near the driver side window, and knock on the glass with a smile. Castiel rolled down the window and smiled. "Hey, my name is Sam. I really didn't introduce myself earlier, and my brother doesn't have enough manners to do it in the first place." he laughed as he held out his hand for Castiel to shake, which is what Castiel did. "Castiel. Nice to meet you." Castiel replied politely. "I hope my brother did alright? Considering it was his first day. He doesn't do so well with directions. Of any kind." Dean punched Sam in the arm again, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I put your baby crib up when you were a baby, show a little appreciation!" he whined. Castiel laughed at the exchange between the two, huffing and puffing at each other. Castiel didn't have too many people like that in his life. "Dean did just fine, considering it was his first job. It will be nice working again with you." Castiels phone vibrated, and when Castiel looked at it, his face went pale. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll see you later." he apologized quickly, and started his car, and drove off as fast as possible.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Sam asked. Dean didn't like that look that Castiel had, but he didn't think about it too much afterwards. When Dean and Sam finally got home, they relaxed, and took their shirts off. Then they both arched their backs, and let their demonic wings spread out. John, their dad, was a full blooded demon. He wasn't evil or anything, he was a Hunter. A sort of supernatural police that humans relied on to deal with Demons, and Angels who disturbed the peace. Their mom was human, but Johns genes seemed to override a lot of their mothers genes. The wings of a demon were always a dark color. They could range from any color, pink, purple, blood orange, but it was always the darkest hue of the color on demon wings. Most of the time the feathers were black, but if light glazed itself across the wings, you could see the shine of a color. Deans was a forest green, which matched his eyes. Sams however, was a orange and brown mix. Giving his wings a sort of earth tone when the glimmer effect happened. Every demons wings had this affect. Sam and Dean usually sat around the house with their shirts off so they could stretch out and get comfortable. Having their wings packed inside of them all day was fine, it just felt a whole lot better letting them out at the end of the day. "I hope Castiel is ok..." Dean trailed off. The look of shock on the males face really got to Dean. Even if he didn't know the kid, he knew that look. It never ended well for Dean when he had that look. "He is probably fine Dean, he was probably just late to get home, and his mom was harping at him to hurry before it gets dark? He probably still lives with his parents." Which was a likely assumption. Dean decided he would ask Castiel about it after school tomorrow, because that is when him and Castiel were scheduled to work again.

**September 15, 2014**

Dean and Sam shared two different rooms in the house. They had decided to move back into the family home until their dad decided to come back. Which he had been gone for a few weeks. He had left a note saying that he would be back after that amount of time, but sadly, he forgot to leave money to pay bills so the bank wouldn't try to take the house away. So now Dean was trying to keep the title of ownership under Deans fathers name. Sam woke up before Dean, as usual, and they started off their day by getting ready for school, and eating breakfast. Dean only had one class today, while Sam had three. So Sam decided he was just going to stay at the university and Dean could just pick him up after work.

Dean was in school to become a mechanic. Not just one that works on old cars before the 1980s. No, he wanted to open a real nice shop where people could come and buy things for their car, and receive really good service. Sam was going to school to become a lawyer. Both men meet up in the kitchen of their family home, and turned their small radio on, humming to the song Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son. It was a song all three Winchester men loved that song. After a few minutes, they got out of the house, and left to start their day.

Dean was walking down a empty hallway to his classroom, leaving Sam to start his day off, and at the end of the hallway he could hear someone yelling. When he arrived closer to the empty classroom, he looked into the tin window and saw a familiar truffle of black hair. '_Castiel_' Dean thought. Then there was another person in the room Dean noticed. This one had his wings out. They were huge, and light brown. Dean thought they were beautiful so he knew it was another angel. Demon wings were always darker. Not as extravagant. When Dean cupped his ear to the door, he could hear some of what was going on.

"Listen! You can't be around that Demon. It's only bad news for Lilian! I'm not racist. You know me-"  
"Please stop Gabriel. You are racist, every Demon problem has been between you and Lucifer, and both of you push your opinions on the rest of the family! I just work with him!"  
When Dean looked up into the window again, he saw Gabriel move in close, pushing Castiel against the sharpy board, and banging his fist onto the wall. Deans chest swelled up, and he opened the door. "Is there a problem?" he said. Gabriel immediately backed off from the other angel, and took a few seconds to slip his wings back into himself. "Why the hell are you here?" Gabriel asked. "I'm here because I can hear you all the way down the hall yelling at Castiel! If you want to yell at someone, yell at someone who can take your ass down." he growled, his wings whipped out of his back, ripping his shirt in the process. Dean tensed up his wings, making them spread out a little. The bigger, the more intimidating.

In this world, there are Alphas, Betas, and Submissives. There aren't any in between. Dean, and his brother, were Alphas. Leaders, tough guys. Dean could tell that Gabriel was a Beta. Just the same as an Alpha, but not as strong physically. Dean was confused to see that Castiel was a submissive. Most males didn't turn out that way on either species. Gabriel wanted to stand up to Dean, but knew he would get the shit beat out of him. He pushed past Dean, and left the classroom empty, with just Castiel and Dean.

"Are you ok?" his wings began to settle, and Castiel looked at him with shock in his eyes. He had never seen people stand up to Gabriel like that. "You shouldn't have done that. I can handle him." Castiel looked away. This was twice now Deans shirt has come off in his presence, and Castiel was noticing a pattern, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "It looks like he was going to hit you Castiel. I couldn't let that happen." Dean whispered. Castiel rubbed his eyes as he teared up, "Thank you. See you at work." he said, and passed Dean on his way out. Dean didn't stop him. He only stood there, trying to figure out where he was going to get another shirt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Authors Notes: **Kinda boring at first. Sorry about that. But it will get better as time goes by. Thank you for reading! Please review !


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors** **Notes: **Hopefully this chapter is a little bit better. I got positive reviews for my first chapter so I am going to try and keep going! Writing might be slow because I do have a job, and school, and it all gets out of hand sometimes. **  
**

**Title: Blank Canvas**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Dean/Cas.

**Warnings: **Nothing to watch out for really.

**Full Summary: **Supernatural AU- Angels, Demons, and Humans all live as one on the surface of the Earth. Drinking at bars together, going to work together, having fun together. Oh, and killing each other, being racist, prejudice, and worst of all _falling in love with each other. _The story begins with Dean Winchester getting his new job as a waiter in the wonderful, and completely run down restaurant "Harvelle's Roadhouse". His trainer? An Angel named Castiel.

**Ages: **Dean- 20, Castiel- 19, Sam- 19, Gabriel- 25.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**September 15, 2014**

Dean managed to find a shirt when he went to his mechanics class. The shop had extra shirts lying around, dirty ones, but Dean wasn't complaining. He liked the smell of rubber, oil, and grease. It was comforting, and nostalgia always set in when he was in this kind of environment. Hanging out with friends, or at least people who he was comfortable with, working on cars. Tinkering with them. Improving them. He loved this kind of work, and generally hated being outside of the garage. However, today, Dean didn't feel at home at all. It was all because of the conflict he resolved with the two Angels.

After about an hour the class was ending, and Dean was going to have to show up to work a mess. Well, that was until he ran into Sam. "Sam! Give me your shirt! I'll give you this one." he grabbed at his own shirt. Just a white tank top with a bunch of grease stains on it. "Dean, I still have one other class, and I don't want to smell like shit during class." he stated bluntly. Sam was already having a long day, and smelling like Dean did, well that wasn't going to make it any better. "Just go home, and clean up. It's what I would do." Sam wanted to ask why he was so concerned about it since he knew Dean of all people actually liked the smell. But Dean had already made his way to the car.

On his way home, Dean had called work making sure it was ok if he could be a few minutes late. He was going to be late for his shift, but he really wanted to look presentable. Castiel wouldn't train him if he smelled, and looked like a bag of shit. So Dean got home, and showered, and put on a pair of black jeans, and a white shirt, and then drove all the way back into town, because his house was in a rural area so it took about twenty minutes. He pulled into the back of the restaurant right at the time he said he would. He walked in with his apron, and he was stunned when a blur of blond hair attacked him.

"Dean!" Joe wailed, and hugged him tight. Dean hugged her back. But his head was looking for Castiel. "So where is Castiel?" he asked as he released her from the hug. She only laughed at this, very, very loudly. "I haven't seen you for four months, and you ask me about a boy? He's in the back Dean." she let out the last of her laugh as she walked off to bust tables. Dean frowned a little at Joes laughing, but decided to ignore it for now. Dean walked to the back, and entered the break room. Castiel was sitting at the round table, watching an episode of Desperate Housewives. "Hey." Dean whispered. They were the only two in the break room at the moment.

"Dean, lets not. I'm going to train you today, and that's it. Follow me, do as I do, and you will be fine. I don't want to talk-" Dean stood in front of him now, towering over the male in the seat. "We don't have to talk about any of it Castiel. But I won't allow someone to treat you like that. Plain and simple." his voice was raspy, deeper than normal. "Why do you care so much? It was just one fight between me and my brother." Castiel was looking away from Dean, staring at his shoes. "I don't care if he was your uncle, or your second cousin. No one should be getting physical with you! I mean, look at you." and almost immediately, he regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth.

Castiel's wings almost came out of his back in anger. "Because I am a submissive Angel? Oh great, everyone treat me like a dainty flower, because god knows I can't take care of myself." Castiel got up, and walked towards the door. Stomping every step of the way. "You know, if you are wanting to be my friend. You're doing it wrong. Jo is going to deal with you today, not me." he left the room. This was twice now that Dean was left alone in a room by Castiel leaving it, and Dean was noticing a pattern, and he definitely didn't like it.

Throughout the night, Dean was trained only by Jo. She knew something was up between him and Castiel, and she said verbatim "You must really be a fuck up if you can get the nicest Angel in the building pissed off." Which didn't make Dean feel any better. He wasn't sure why exactly he felt so protective over the Angel. He had learned in Supernatural Biology, which was basically a legal term for saying 'This is the class we are going to stick all the non-human species in so we can teach them about their bodies, aka, sex ed for the non-humans.' that if an Alpha and a Submissive even looked at each other, no matter the species, there would always be chemistry. Always a need to procreate. Demon and Angel hormones were a lot more heightened than Humans. So maybe, his hormones were just flaring up around Castiel because of his Submissives hormones flaring up around an Alpha?

Dean thought about this all through the night, until he was let off. Before he left, he looked over at Castiel, who was busting a table full of Alpha, and Beta Angels. If you were a supernatural, you could smell it from a mile away. One thing about being a supernatural is that you can always tell what someone 'smells' like. It wasn't a good, or bad smell. Just a particular scent that every supernatural had. Alpha, Beta, Submissive. And right now, Castiel was the sweetest smelling Submissive in the room. When he leaned over the table to pick up a mans drink, one of the Alphas slapped the Angels ass. Making him yelp. His face brick-red at this point.

Deans face frowned in disappointment. Jo walked passed him and knew immediately that this situation wasn't going to end well. "Dean. Calm down. It happens all the time to him. And me. It's just part of the job." she said meekly. Another slap sounded off in the background, and all Dean could see was red. "You know, if you won't stand up for yourself, I will." he yelled. Castiel sighed, and turned around. "Come with me you idiot." He wrestled out of the control of the Alpha that was holding him by his ass, and then pushed his arm into the walking mass of muscle and anger that was Dean. Dean let out a gasp of air, suddenly running into the Angels arms.

Dean allowed his body to be directed out of the back of the restaurant, and into the small employee parking lot. "What the hell is your problem!? I only know you for a day and you manage to watch me like a hawk? Are you following me?" Castiel asked, folding his arms across his chest. "No, I haven't been following you. I just..." Dean looked away, not really ready to explain himself. Which is the only thing he has been thinking about all day. Letting the words just come out of his mouth. Letting them make sense in the world, and not just the world inside his own mind. "Well?" Castiel walked closer to him. They were face to face at this point, Dean having to look ever so slightly down to match blue piercing orbs with his green ones. "My dad used to do that to Sam. Push him. Threaten him, and me. No one should have to go through that." he said the whole sentence with a sigh, like an invisible weight had just been lifted.

Castiel sighed. "The reason I let them smack my ass is because they tip me at least thirty bucks every time they come. If I let them have fun, I can get a lot of money out of just one table." he looked away from Dean, though he didn't try to add distance between them. "What if they hurt you though? I had to help you just in case they did." Dean was the one to break away, and started to walk towards his car. "Thank you, Dean. Sorry for blowing up at you today." Dean only smiled at him, "You're welcome. And who knows, if you get yourself into trouble again, that could be the third time that my shirt comes off for you. Consider yourself lucky, most women actually have to try and get my attention before that happens." Castiel blushed, and walked back into the restaurant, knowing Dean won this round.

Dean laughed as he got into the Impala and road off back to the university. Sam was still there, and probably in the library trying to either study, or find a hot girl with glasses. It took him a minute to get to the library parking lot, and he went inside, and scanned the rows of isles of books. He mostly stuck to the section of law, not really sure why Sam would go anywhere else. Until he heard a grunting sound coming from a closet door. Dean didn't want to believe it was his brother, but a grunt came again, and Dean was running to the back of the library. It was coming from a room marked with a simple 'Employees Only' sign. Dean was about the grab the door handle when it suddenly flung open, and it him right in the face.

Dean was knocked on his ass when it hit him. Two Angels came out of the room. One had a black eye, and the other one didn't really have anything wrong with him besides a few scratches on his face. As Dean was regaining his balance, he watched as the Angels walked towards an Angel with brown hair. A very familiar top of brown hair. '_Gabriel_?' Dean thought. He looked in the room marked 'Employees Only' and saw his brother beaten to a bloody pulp. Sams head had a gash in it, leaving a trail of blood going down his face. Both of his eyes were beginning to swell. His nose broke. And probably a few other things wrong with him. Dean turned around in fury, only to see a girl carrying books to be put back into the shelves, "Oh my God! Is he ok? Someone call an ambulance!" She yelled, and it attracted a crowd.

Dean kneeled down to his brother. "Sam. Who did this to you?" Dean asked. Trying not to cry. He was supposed to protect his brother. That was nobody else's job but his, and right now he wasn't doing such a good job. Sam tried to speak but all he got out was a groan of pain. After about ten minutes an ambulance came and helped Sam into the back of it, and drove off. They wouldn't let Dean see him right when he got to the hospital, and even if they did Sam would be knocked out by drugs.

Watching his brother being drove off to the hospital only made him think of one place to go. So, he went back to the Roadhouse. If this wasn't Castiels doing then it was probably his brothers doing. Which ever one was probably going to be a dead man. Fights often broke out in the Roadhouse. And the cops actually got so fed up with coming to the bar all the time, that they just call an ambulance for the guy that loses if it comes to that. So when Dean walked into the Roadhouse and saw Gabriel talking to a hysterical Castiel, everyone knew what was going to happen next.

Gabriel only smiled as Dean approached him. Castiel blocked his path though. "You dirt bag! I'll beat the shit out if you for hurting Sammy." He yelled over Castiel. "Dean. It wasn't Gabriel." Castiel whispered, trying to calm Dean down. "I mean, I wasn't there for it. But you deserve it. Teaches you a lesson not to get involved in our family." Gabriel took a swig from the alcohol he was consuming. Gabriel was obviously drunk, and Dean knew Sam wouldn't have been able to take a drunk Angel like Gabriel. So it wasn't him. "You idiot." he scowled. He looked at Castiel. "This was your family-" Castiel shook his head, "I know Dean. I know it was someone who doesn't want me to get involved with you. None of them listen to me." Castiel was at a loss for words. He couldn't say anything to make this situation any less bad than it already was.

So, Dean left in a huff of anger. "I told you, you shouldn't have even started talking to him. Now Luci knows." he said, with a big grin on his face. "Why does he think I like Dean?" Castiel asked his brother. "Look at him Cassy! He's probably one of the hottest Alphas in town, maybe besides Michael. They are trying to protect their bloodline. Your bloodline." Castiel sighed. He hated his family so much. He just wanted to get away from them so badly.

Dean climbed out of his car, and walked into the hospital. By now they would have stabilized him. When he got to Sams room, the Demon was lying on his back, breathing like normal with an IV of morphine going dripping the drug through his body. Dean would spend the night at the hospital. Not really caring about work or school at the moment. Dean swore he was going to make whoever did this pay.

**Authors Notes: **Ok. So this chapter was a little rushed, to be honest. I know I haven't really written anything fluffy or romantic yet between Castiel and Dean. And I apologize. But I don't want to bite right into that big, juicy steak just yet. I suspect in my third chapter things should get a little bit better between the two.  
It has come to my attention that I kinda write a lot of boring details. Like, I fill my paragraphs up with stuff, that in reality, don't really matter to the progress of the story. And I am going to try and cut back on that. And if I don't I'm sorry. Its kinda just my writing style I guess? Also, sorry if the chapter is short. My work is seriously understaffed, and I am working a lot more than when I actually started the first chapter. But review! Please! And throw me some ideas of what you guys might like to see? So it can give me some stuff to write about in the future. Or maybe even the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors** **Notes: **Third chapter~ Took me a while to write, but I mainly do all the writing during lunch breaks at work. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Title: Blank Canvas**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Dean/Cas.

**Warnings: **Nothing to watch out for really.

**Full Summary: **Supernatural AU- Angels, Demons, and Humans all live as one on the surface of the Earth. Drinking at bars together, going to work together, having fun together. Oh, and killing each other, being racist, prejudice, and worst of all _falling in love with each other. _The story begins with Dean Winchester getting his new job as a waiter in the wonderful, and completely run down restaurant "Harvelle's Roadhouse". His trainer? An Angel named Castiel.

**Ages: **Dean- 20, Castiel- 19, Sam- 19, Gabriel- 25. Lucifer- 29

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

**September 18, 2014**

It had been three days since the incident with Sam. Castiel felt horrible about it because he knew it was all his fault. Dean blamed his family, but he could tell a bit of Dean blamed Castiel. Even if Dean didn't want to admit it. Castiel had avoided Dean at work, and at school for the past three days. Dean tried to talk to him, but Castiel just ran past him, or just completely ignored him. The only way they communicated was through short glances. Right now, any kind of friendship between them was off-limits. At least until Sam was out of the hospital.

What Dean didn't know is that when he was in class, Castiel would visit Sam. For the past three days Castiel managed to find out when Dean wasn't going to be there, so he could visit Sam in peace. Lucifer was concentrating on him and Dean, so if Dean wasn't around, Lucifer wouldn't mind. It was about six in the morning, and after the past couple of days Sam told Castiel what kind of sleeping schedule Dean keep. Since it was a Friday he was probably going to sleep in, so Castiel took it upon himself to help Sam out. "I don't know why you keep visiting me. We aren't even friends." Sam smiled, and took a sip of his water.

"I visit because we both know its my fault you are in here. Luckily, the doctor believes I am your other brother, so he told me you will be out soon." Castiel put a small stack of folders into the boys lap. "These are notes printed out from your teachers explaining what you missed." Castiel sat down in a chair next to the bed. Sam sighed. "You know he wants to talk to you. He talks about you sometimes. When he visits me." Sam let out another sigh.

"I can't. Or Lucifer will get mad. I want to talk to him too. But it's not safe with you in here. Vulnerable." Castiel looked out the window. He was now always worried that his brother was watching him. "Castiel. Something tells me I'm vulnerable anywhere when it comes to your brother." Castiel frowned. " Even more of a reason to avoid Dean. He would hate me if I hurt you again."

"Do you guys like each other?" Sam asked. He was looking over the notes that Castiel gathered for him. "I mean. I have thought about it. I can tell he is strong and protective. And obviously both of you are unnaturally gorgeous." Castiel said the last part as if he were a little annoyed. Sam laughed and was about to say something before he heard a voice at the entrance of his room.

"You know Castiel. If you're avoiding me because of sexual desire, I could just give you what you need." Castiel yelped, and turned around. Dean was standing in the doorway. "Oh my god." Castiel groaned and slapped his hand to his face. He had heard everything. Sam looked at Castiel, with an apology written on his face. He knew Sam set him up so Dean would come here at the same time. It was written all over Sams face. "I hate you." Castiel said to Sam.

"We need to talk. Now." Dean demanded. He looked at Sam and nodded, and Sam did the same back. Castiel left the room and Dean closed the door on his way out. " Sam is about to be discharged soon." Castiel said. Dean didn't say anything. Castiel felt really uncomfortable under the gaze of the older Winchester.

"I really wish you didn't ignore me for the past few days. I wish you would talk to me." Dean whispered. After saying this he couldn't look the Angel in the eyes. "I can't. Not after what happened to Sam." It warmed Deans heart to know that Castiel was thinking of Sam before himself. Just like Dean did. Dean closed the gap between them, and hugged Castiel. Wrapping his arms around the smaller males waist.

Castiels eyes were wide in shock. A part of him wanted to jerk his head around to find Lucifer. But the other part, and the one that won, made his arms hug deans back, made his head lean against the Demons chest. "You smell more like car oil than I thought." Castiel laughed quietly into the demons chest. If only for a moment, they were connected. Not just physically, but mentally. Their thoughts were the same, 'I wish I had time to get to know you better'.

They separated after a moment. "What are we going to do?" Dean asked. Castiel never saw Lucifer or Michael at home. They were basically the bread winners. Since their parents died they have taken over the families finances, and the estate. They were both really busy men. So Castiel knew he had someone watching them. "I have a plan if anyone wants to hear it!" Sam yelled from the confines of his bed.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, and smiled. They walked back into the room, and Dean sat down in one chair located on the wall in front of Sams bed, and Castiel in the previous seat he was in closest to Sam. "You guys want to draw out Lucifer right?"

"Ya, but there is no way to do that. He isn't the one following us and I rarely see him at home. Though it's obvious that he has someone keeping tabs on us." Castiel said. "Ok, so we lure out the stalker, or stalkers, and get them to get Lucifer to meet us. So we can talk."

Dean and Castiel thought it over. "How?" Dean asked. He wasn't really the type to figure out a plan, more of executing said plan was his job. Sam was the smart one of the two. "Well, if you two together sparks their interest, then they will be there for that. But what you have to do is to get them to come out of hiding." Sam was hoping he wouldn't have to explain any further.

Castiel and Dean were both confused, until it hit Castiel first. And Dean was left in the dark. "What do I have to do?" Dean asked finally. "You're going to have to assault me or something Dean." Castiel whispered. "No way! How is that even a plan? I can't hurt Castiel." Dean was pacing the floor now. Rubbing his shirt hair in frustration. "Dean. All you have to do is make it look convincing, and so does Castiel. Put on a good enough act and I'm sure the people his brother hired will come in for a rescue. That's when we nab them."

The group thought it over. They decided since Sam would be out of the hospital tomorrow, and he would be in good shape, they would all go to Main Street. It's a place with a lot of tiny shops and family ran restaurants. Some abandoned alley ways are there too, and that would be the perfect place to commit the 'crime' without actually getting arrested.

**September 19, 2014**

It was a Saturday, and the streets were packed. That was a good thing because that meant the person could be in plain sight without seeming too suspicious. Castiel was pretending to shop out a local food market, while Sam was walking around close by. And Dean walking even closer to Castiel.

Then. Everything moved really fast. Dean came up behind Castiel and grabbed him by his arm, and dragged him to the near by alleyway. Since it was a huge crowd, no one really noticed if someone ducked in and out of a moving, busy street. They waited a few seconds. Expecting the guy following them to come out soon, but nothing. "What now?" Castiel asked.

This is the part that Dean was hoping to avoid. This was the part that Sam and Dean discussed without Castiels knowing. Dean shoved Castiel up against a wall. Castiel let out a small gasp, "Dean..." He yelped when he hit the wall. Dean growled as he dug into Castiels neck, making sounds like he was truly hurting Castiel, but really just nuzzling Castiels neck with his mouth. Castiel caught on quickly, and screamed "No! Stop!" It was an exasperated yell for help, and he was lightly pushing on Deans chest, making it look like he was resisting. Dean was about to stop and looked confused, hoping he wasn't hurting the Angel by pinning him on the wall with his arms around the smaller males waist, but realized he needed to keep going.

So Dean decided to start having a little fun. He opened his mouth, and actually started to nibble on Castiels neck muscles. All you could hear was Castiels faint gasp. "De-ahhh." Castiels red face gave his pleasure away, but Castiel tried to wiggle away from Deans grasp. Not that he was actually trying.

Soon both men heard the growl of anger, and turned their heads to see a brown headed angel. His wings were out, and flared in anger. He looked similar to Gabriel, but smaller. "Let him go if you know what's good for you. You filthy demon!" And started to run towards Dean to rescue Castiel.

The fight happened very quickly. Dean let Castiel go, reluctantly, and simply uppercut the guy, sending his fist upward hitting the mysterious angel in the jaw. And he was out like a light. Sam came up behind him, "Sorry, I lost..." He didn't say anything else as he saw the angel on the ground. Dean picked the angel up, and threw his limp body across his shoulder. "We had it handled." Dean smiled.

Castiel walked up behind Dean, rubbing his neck in the spot Dean attacked with his mouth. "Can we get the unconscious guy somewhere before he becomes conscious?" Castiels face was still a little pink from the incident, and he was just glad Sam wasn't around to awkwardly watch what his brother did. Dean only smiled with pride, and Sam wasn't about to point out anything, and just wanted to move on from the awkwardness the moment the alleyway held.

It took them a few minutes but they managed to carry the guy through a series of alleyways, so that way they wouldn't have to take him through a giant crowd of shoppers. They did however get a few odd looks in the parking lot.

They decided to take him back to the Winchester house and tie him up to a chair. When he did wake up, they were all three standing around him. And the guy looked like he was about to shit himself. "Tell us what we want to know and I won't crack your nuts in half. Got it?" The guy only shook his head in a yes response.

Sam stepped forward, " Do you ever meet Lucifer? In public?" he asked. The angel shook his head yes. "Can you ask him to meet you in a usual spot? And give us the location? If you do. You are free to go."

The next few hours were filled with the man trying to get ahold of Lucifer, when he did make a meeting he set it up at a local cafe. the meeting was set for tomorrow. They were finally going to confront Lucifer and see why he was just so determined to keep Dean and Castiel apart, even though they really only meet each other once before all if this craziness started happening.

**September 20th, 2014**

Yesterday, when they let the guy go, he had promised to skip town. Not really for their sake, more for him. Lucifer was vengeful when it came to people who crossed him. The three men went their separate ways and agreed to all meet at the cafe at the proper time.

It was around one in the afternoon when Lucifer did get to the cafe. Dean was already sitting in a far off seat, and Sam was doing the same at the other end of the cafe, however, they weren't too far away to the point where they couldn't hear the conversation. So they decided to pretend to look at a menu to hide their faces. The plan was to let Castiel handle his brother, and if things got intense between the two, Sam and Dean would step in.

When Lucifer saw Castiel enter the cafe, he was about to get up and leave, but Castiel didn't give him the opportunity. He sat down right at the table, and Lucifer scowled. "How did you get him to tell you I was meeting him here?" Lucifer asked. He knew Castiel would have never came here if he didn't get the information from his informant.

"The real question is, why won't you leave me alone, and let me make my own decisions?" Castiel said firmly. "Because, sweet brother, you have already made one mistake with Lilian, I'm trying to protect you from another. He is a demon. Not worth your time, and not worth our families time, or blood."

"Take it out on me. Not Sam when you are angry. I like Dean, so do what you want to me, if I decided to be with him..." Castiel trailed off, like he had a choice to be with the guy in the first place.

"Let me put it to you this way brother, if you even consider being with this guy, not only will I bar you from your inheritance, I will kick you and Lilian out of the house, and never again will I allow you to be apart of this family. If you want to taint this family, I'll be forced to cut ties with you." Lucifer got up, and walked away. And Castiel was left stunned in his seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Authors Notes: So things got a little spicy with Destiel. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors** **Notes: **Fourth Chapter~ Sorry about that wait! This is going to be short so I can pump something out so I don't feel so guilty! Sorry for any mistakes.

**Title: Blank Canvas**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Dean/Cas.

**Warnings: **Nothing to watch out for really.

**Full Summary: **Supernatural AU- Angels, Demons, and Humans all live as one on the surface of the Earth. Drinking at bars together, going to work together, having fun together. Oh, and killing each other, being racist, prejudice, and worst of all _falling in love with each other. _The story begins with Dean Winchester getting his new job as a waiter in the wonderful, and completely run down restaurant "Harvelle's Roadhouse". His trainer? An Angel named Castiel.

**Ages: **Dean- 20, Castiel- 19, Sam- 19, Gabriel- 25, Lucifer- 29, Lillian- 1.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**September 25, 2014**

After the confrontation with Lucifer, Sam and Dean came over to where Castiel was sitting to try to talk to him, but Castiel was in shock. Legally they couldn't really bar Castiel from his money, especially since he had Lilian. But Lucifer had a way of influencing situations to his favor. He would leave him and Lillian homeless all to save the family bloodline.

After that Sunday Castiel made every attempt to avoid his crush. Sam didn't help, because he wanted to help almost as much as Dean. After telling them everything Lucifer told him, they offered Castiel a place in their home. Castiel refused, knowing that he would be a burden. Sam had also tried talking to Castiel, he was a kind of messenger bird for Dean and Castiel from time to time. Dean was trying to come up with all these crazy plans to solve the situation.

Eventually Sam got tired of it, and gave Castiel Deans number, hoping they could figure something out. Castiel was at his house, doing his and Lilian's laundry when Dean called.

"Ok, so we get a catapult." Dean said bluntly. "Dean, stop." Castiel said through a giggle. "Why? Castiel. I'm trying to help." "No, you're trying to get into my pants, and you know you can't." Castiel whispered, trying to convince himself of that fact, more than Dean. " I like you for more than just what's in your pants Cas." Castiel blushed every time Dean called him Cas. He had started doing that since yesterday.

"I'm moving out soon. This is the push I need to be more independent anyway. And before you say something, I'm not doing this to be with you..." _Though it would be a nice bonus_ Castiel thought.

" Then let me help you-" Dean was cut off by the sudden sound of a baby crying. "Oh, sweetie I know." Castiel said in a lighter tone of voice, like he we're talking to a child, and hung up the phone on Dean. Dean was taken by surprised. Dean knew Castiels family was big, but who In his family had a child? He shuddered when he thought it was Lucifers.

It was a Friday, and Sam was working with Castiel on finding a home. It was outside of town, at a slightly run down motel. Sam frowned, " Listen. I don't like you like Dean does, but even I wouldn't let you live here. You don't need to be by yourself in a place like this..." Sam trailed off. He pushed his hand through his long hair, and drank some of his coffee to keep himself awake.

Castiel sighed, "You're right. But apartments, even single bedroom, is expensive." They looked into the window of one of the rooms. They were really well maintained, but Sam didn't like it because no one was staying at the motel, even if it didn't look horrible. If Castiel was to live on his own, he wanted to have other people live around Castiel, to at least help if he needed it.

"Let me just show you our house. Dean isn't there so he won't be there to influence you. Plus if you feel like you need to help out, you can help us pay rent or something." Castiel and Sam spent a few more moments arguing before Castiel gave up, and allowed Sam to guide Castiel to the Winchester house.

Castiel remembered the house because they had taken Lucifers little agent there to interrogate him. Which was a lot easier with two demons by your side. Sam showed him how there was one extra room for Castiel. The house was big. It was a nice two-story house with 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms.

There was plenty of room for him and Lilian in the bedroom that would be his. More room than in the motel he had found. " I know you guys are offering. but we have barely known each other for a month, and I can't burden you guys like this." Castiel sounded exhausted. He was trying to be polite, because he really didn't want to burden anyone.

"Listen. Dean and me are two college students who don't really do anything outside of school. He works and I don't. So you won't be a burden. We could use another person in the house anyway, since it's so big." Sam put his hand on Castiels shoulder in a friendly way. Saying that it was truly ok if he moved in.

Dean had just gotten out of work later that night, and was exhausted. Castiel usually helped him out a lot and busted tables for him, and helped with customers in general. However, Jo wasn't as nice. She mad Dean do all of his work plus a little of hers. He hadn't really heard from Castiel or Sam all day, considering he pulled a double shift today to earn some extra money next pay check. Dean got home after work, and opened the door, and pulled of his shirt.

His muscles relaxed, and it allowed his giant black, green tinted, wings to expand in the foyer of the home. "Sam I'm home!" Dean started talking to his room to find a sleeveless shirt he had cut himself to allow his wings to expand, and be comfortable. When he went upstairs, he walked a small ways down the hall, and then he bumped into a solid mass of angel without even looking up.

Castiel fell to the floor, and Dean stumbled back a little. "Sam wha-" he looked down and was shocked when he saw Castiel. Castiel got up on his own, and brushed himself off "Dean, really, watch where you are going." he teased the taller male. Dean smiled, and jumped up in the air. There could only be one reason as to why Castiel would be at their house so late at night, "So you are staying with us!?" his wings fluttering in excitement. Dean blushed a little, and decided to crunch them back into his back. It was considered taboo, or just weird, for people who either weren't your family, or significant other, to see your wings. Which is why Dean, and Sam usually walked around the house half-naked with their wings out to unwind from a long day at work. Or they would wear shirts with slits in the back, to let their wings out.

"For now. Yes. Thank your brother because he is the one who convinced me. Now if you will excuse me..." he turned around, really resisting the urge to check out more of Dean than he needed to. A baby started to cry from the room Castiel claimed as his own. Castiel walked further down the hall, passed Sam, and Dean, and Deans fathers room, and Dean followed. When he walked in, there was a cute little brunette baby girl laying on the bed, giggling as Castiel picked her up in his arms. "Dean, this is Lillian, my daughter."

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Notes: Sorry about that wait. Finals came up, and studying is something that happens around this time for a lot of college students! Review, I also want to start Sam with an OC, but I am not sure, so opinions would be amazing.


End file.
